Por Tus Ojos
by MidoriChan12
Summary: Un chico. Una chica. El destino y... ¡Un par de amigos en el medio! Ambos se conocieron el primer día de clases, aquellos ojos lo enamoraron, y haria lo que fuese por estar con ella.


**Bueno, me he decidido a escribir esta novela a la cual llamare "" **

**Personajes=**

**Principales: Gwendolyne Dupont & Kai Nakamura**

**Secundarios: Leia Green & ****Erik Brown**

**Veré si puedo actualizar todas las semanas pero con la escuela y los finales lo veo algo imposible ;w;**

**¡Pero tranquilas! Daré lo mejor de mí :HeroeModeOn:**

**Así que ahora… ¡El primer capitulo!**

Era una mañana calurosa, el ambiente era pesado, ya que se trataba del primer día de clases. El día más odiado por los estudiantes.

Todos en el salón se encontraban entusiasmados por el reencuentro, por que no se vieron demasiado durante las vacaciones de verano.

Mientras tanto, dos jóvenes conversaban entre ellos alejados de los demás.

- ¿Qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones, Kai? –pregunto el pelirrojo-.

- Nah, como siempre… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros el rubio- … ¿Y tu, Erik? -.

- Igual… -ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que se emitió el anuncio del director anunciando que la ceremonia de apertura se realizaría en unos instantes- Será mejor que vayamos ¿no? –dijo estirando sus brazos como si estuviera en plena clase de educación física-.

El asintió por lo que se dirigieron al gimnasio que era el punto de encuentro.

El gimnasio era un caos de gente; grupos de chicas charlando en todos lados, chicos jugando a la pelota (No se de donde la sacaron), entre otras cosas.

Entre toda esa gente había un grupo de chicas que resaltaba de los demás, estaban a los gritos, que se escuchaban de una punta a la otra amplificados por el eco del gimnasio.

- ¿Tu que dices? ¿Una nueva? –dijo refiriéndose al escandaloso grupo-

- Seguramente, siempre hacen alboroto con cosas como esas. –admitió el pelirrojo-

- ¡Verdad! –Dijo en medio de risas- Se emocionan demasiado con eso de las nuevas. –

Los altavoces se encendieron dando comienzo a la ceremonia. Todos formaron fila conforme a su altura.

¡Todos los años era igual! El director; con alguna que otra interferencia de los profesores; daba algo parecido a un discurso pero que era ¡INFINITO! Recordando a las reglas, los profesores, lugares a los cuales no se les estaba permitido entrar a los alumnos, etc.

La charla era tan larga que Kai termino aburriéndose, por lo que se puso a buscar por alguna cara nueva entre las personas de su clase.

En su "búsqueda" se encontró con una chica de cabello castaño que la observaba detenidamente.

Era un poco mas baja que el, tenia unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo y aunque llevaba el mismo el uniforme que las demás de alguna manera resaltaba de las otras

No se, si habrá sido una alucinación o tan solo la imaginación de Kai, pero logro divisar como una corona de flores se formaba alrededor suyo, a la vez que el ambiente se iluminaba cada vez mas y…

- "_…_¡_Ya! Me estoy volviendo loco o estoy comenzando a alucinar…." –s_iguió observándola durante un rato- _"Mmm, las flores siguen ahí, tal vez debería…."-._

Lo que hizo a continuación sorprendió a la joven, dejándola un poco confundida.

Se había pegado una bofetada, que exitosamente, hizo desaparecer las flores.

Al verlo reaccionar, empezó a reír lo mas bajo que pudo, ya que no quería ser descubierta por los profesores; a la vez que se tapaba la boca inocentemente con una mano.

_- "¡IDIOTA! Ahora pensara que eres un masoquista o algo por el estilo, tan solo, no seas raro, no seas raro_" –se repetía una y otra vez hasta que…- ¿Eh? -.

Una de las chicas detrás suyo, seguramente le había dicho que se diera vuelta porque los profesores se encontraban cerca de donde estaban, ya que la ceremonia por fin había concluido.

Todos empezaron a dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas, pero en el camino Erik lo detuvo jalándolo de un brazo, alejándolo de la multitud que volvía a sus salones. Uno de sus compañeros noto como se alejaban del grupo por lo que pregunto:

-Oigan, ¿Adonde van? –

-…Yo… -dijo abriendo la boca para decir algo pero enseguida lo callo poniendo una mano en su boca-

- ¡Nada en especial! Solo quiero decirle algo a Kai, ¡No tardo! –dijo empujando a Kai hacia otro lugar-

- Oh, okay. Bueno, los veo en el salón… -se despidió el joven-

- ¡Esta bien! Nos vemos allí –se despidió el pelirrojo-.

Al ver que ya no había moros en la costa, pudo sacar la mano de la boca de Kai.

- ¡Oye! –se quejo- ¿Ahora que te sucede? -.

- Mmmm, nada importante, solo quería saber… -empezó el pelirrojo- … ¿Por qué actuabas tan raro? ¿Acaso te gusta que te peguen bofetadas?... Si es eso, deberías ver a alguien, no es sano que hagas eso ¿Sabes? –y puso una mano en su hombro-.

- ¿¡Que?! ¡NO! –dijo sacando bruscamente la mano de su hombro mientras caminaban hacia su aula- Tan solo era por…-

En ese momento aquella chica que había visto en el gimnasio pasó corriendo cerca del lugar donde se encontraban. Parecía perdida, seguramente se había quedado atrás, ya que en el camino hacia las aulas, pasaron por el patio interior de la escuela que contiene una gran variedad de flores de todos los tipos y suele llamar bastante la atención.

- …esa chica… -dijo el rubio-.

Erik noto que Kai se había quedado parado en medio del pasillo mirando hacia fuera, le pareció extraño por lo que se acerco para ver que ocurría.

- Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? Vamos a llegar tard… -en ese preciso instante noto algo muy extraño y cuando digo muy extraño, es MUY extraño, su cara estaba completamente roja, los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entre abierta- ¿¡Que demonios?! ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? Será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería.-se altero el pelirrojo-

- N-No, estoy bien… -respondió mientras posaba una mano sobre su frente-

"¿_Que me esta pasando? ¿Soy yo o hace algo de calor? ¿Tendré fiebre?"_

- ¿Y esa chica? –se pregunto- ¡Oye! ¿Estas perdida? –grito el pelirrojo para que ella pudiera oírlo-

- ¿Eh? –en ese momento ella se dio vuelta mostrando su preocupado rostro- ¡Si! ¿Saben donde queda la clase 2? –pregunto amablemente-.

- Somos de ella, ¿Quieres que te llevemos? –propuso-.

- ¡Si! ¡Gracias! –.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, haciendo a Kai imaginar flores de nuevo.

- "¿¡_Flores?! ¡Otra vez noo!_"_ –_dijo mientra se daba suaves golpes contra una columna cercana que había por ahí-.

- ¿Q-Que le sucede? –dijo con curiosidad ella-.

- Sinceramente, no lo se –respondió- Para mí tiene algún problema extraño –susurro-.

- ¡Ya te dije que NO! ¡Y por cierto te escuche! –dijo sacando la cara de la columna-.

- O-Oye, ¿Tú no eres el de la ceremonia? –Pregunto- ¡Hahaha! Eres muy gracioso… -admitió ella-

- ¿Gra-Gracioso? ¿El? –absorto por lo que acababa de decir- Bueno, si tu lo dices. –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Por cierto ¿Y tu eres? -.

- ¡Ah! Lamento no haberme presentado. Mi nombre es Gwendolyne Dupont, pero solo díganme Gwen es mucho mas corto -.

- Bueno, yo soy Erik Brown y esta cosa extraña que ves aquí es Kai Nakamura –dijo señalando a Kai-

- ¿¡Como que "cosa extraña"?! –exclamo indignado el rubio- Por cierto, ¿A-Acaso eres de origen francés?- pregunto curioso el rubio-

- Aja. Acabo de mudarme de Paris. –confeso Gwen-.

- ¡Oh! Un gusto, Madam –dijo besando su mano-.

- He he, N-No hace falta que hagas eso. –dijo un poco avergonzada-.

- ¡Ya! ¡Ya! No te pases, Romeo… -dijo jalándolo de los pelos mientras lo alejaba de ella- Por cierto, ¿Y la clase? –recordó-.

- ¡OH NO! ¡Debimos llegar allí como hace 30 minutos! –dijo alterado el pelirrojo- ¡Tu síguenos Gwen! -.

*Música Épica ?) *

Corrieron y corrieron, en realidad su reloj estaba adelantado pero…, siguieron corriendo hasta que… llegaron al salón…

- ¡Gwen!, ¿Donde estabas? Todas estábamos muy preocupadas –dijo una joven abrazando fuertemente a la pobre chica-.

- ¿Leia? ¿La conoces? –pregunto el pelirrojo dijo refiriéndose a Gwen-.

Ella era Leia Green, una chica alta, esbelta, de cabello negro y largo, no era una chica muy calmada por lo que se la conocía como la secuaz de Erik en sus "aventuras" (Si se les puede decir aventuras) y es la mejor amiga de Kai y Erik desde los 9 años

- ¡Aja! Desde hoy a la mañana –dijo orgullosa-.

- … -ambos se quedaron callados ante tal confesión-

De verdad, ella podía sorprender a cualquiera con lo que sea ¡con lo que sea!

- Tuvimos suerte. Todavía no llego la profesora. –dijo aliviado el rubio-.

- Aja. Por cierto Gwen, ¿Cómo conociste a "esto"? –dijo Erik refiriéndose a Leia-.

- ¡O-Oye!, Yo no soy ningún "esto". Tengo nombre ¿Sabes? –aclaro la pelinegra- A ver… -dijo poniendo su mano en su mentón adoptando una pose pensativa- Fue hoy en el gimnasio antes de la ceremonia…-y empezó a recordar lo sucedido-,

FLASHBACK

Leia se encontraba caminando por el gimnasio aburrida, realmente no había mucho que hacer. Los chicos se habían negado a dejarla jugar a la pelota con ellos por lo que se puso a recorrer el lugar. En su trayecto noto un grupo de chicas exaltadas en un rincón del gimnasio.

- Oigan, ¿Qué esta pasando? –pregunto a una de las chicas que estaba cerca-.

- Creo que hay una chica nueva… -dijo ella-

- ¿¡Enserio?! ¡Me hubieran dicho antes! –dijo para luego salir corriendo hacia el montón de chicas amontonadas que trataban de conocerla-

No la dejaban pasar por lo que recurrió a su "PLAN B". Empezó a empujar bruscamente a las chicas apartándolas de su camino, ella no era una chica con mucha paciencia.

- ¡Ya! ¡Muévanse! ¡QUIERO PASAR! –decía a los gritos ella-.

Cuando logro llegar a donde ella se encontraba se abalanzo sobre ella y aferrándole ambas manos como una especie de saludo, dijo:

- ¡Hola! Soy Leia Green ¡Un gusto conocerte! –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

- … Y así fue como la conocí… -concluyo-.

-…-Kai no dijo absolutamente nada, como siempre, solo se la quedo mirando-.

- …Leia…-empezó el pelirrojo- No tienes ¡VERGÜENZA! –admitió-.

- ¡Aaaaaww! ¡Que sincero eres! –dijo irónicamente mientras apretaba fuertemente sus mejillas-.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Suéltame! –se quejo mientras intentaba zafarse de las manos de la pelinegra-.

Un fuerte portazo sorprendió a todos, se trataba de la profesora, la pobre parecía haber corrido por toda la escuela. No era algo nuevo, muchas veces sucedía que los profesores no llegaban a organizarse para el primer día de clases, por lo que corrían de un lado al otro.

- …Uuuf…Lo… siento… -tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y dijo: - ¿P-Podemos empezar l-la clase? -.

El resto de la clase transcurrió en paz, trataron de no ser tan bulliciosos con ella ya que parecía bastante exhausta. La profesora opto por dar unas pocas actividades para luego dejarles el día libre, por los que los tres pudieron conocer más a fondo a Gwen.

Los demás en la clase, disfrutaban la presencia de alguien nuevo en la clase, pero no interferían demasiado ya que no querían interrumpir su conversación con Kai, Erik y Leia, aunque cada tanto algunos venían a unirse a la charlas para luego retirarse.

- Por cierto Gwen, ¿Con quien vives? –pregunto curiosa la pelinegra-.

- La verdad, es que vivo sola con mi hermano, por que mis padres viajan mucho y no pueden estar mucho tiempo con nosotros, pero igualmente nos mantenemos en contacto…-respondió-.

- Sabes, tengo la sensación de que vienes de una familia importante Gwen, por que he escuchado ese apellido en algún lado. ¿O me equivoco? –pregunto el rubio-.

- L-La verdad es que si…Según mis p-padres me dijeron estamos entre las familias más importantes mundo… -dijo empezando a sonrojarse un poco-.

- ¡Woow! –dijeron los tres al unísono-.

- ¡N-N-No es para t-tanto! -..

El celular de Gwen empezó a sonar, la cual atendió enseguida.

- "_Bonjour? Oui, Oui, Je pars dans un petit moment…_" –dijo en un rápido y fluido francés-.

La persona al teléfono parecía estar a los gritos, y no hacia falta tener el teléfono cerca para escucharla, por lo que Gwen tuvo que alejar el celular de su oído unos cuantos centímetros.

- "…_Je serai là dans 20 minutes. Très bien. Voit plus tard"_.

Cuando colgó la llamada noto que todos la miraban con un signo de interrogación en la cara. Seguramente nunca escucharon a alguien hablando francés, iban a tener que acostumbrarse…

- ¿Qui-Quien era? –pregunto temerosa Leia-.

Gwen suspiro.

- …Mi hermano… …Se preocupa demasiado por mí… -explico-.

A la hora en que todos se retiraron hacia sus casas, los cuatro habían salido juntos por lo que todos en especial la pobre de Gwen, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al descubrir una limusina negra rodeada de hombres de traje, los que seguramente serian guardaespaldas, esperando por ella.

Entre ellos se encontraba un joven alto, esbelto, con cabellos color castaño, al parecer era el hermano de Gwen.

Todos alrededor se sorprendían al ver la lujosa y extensa limusina que parecía aguardar a que ella, supuestamente, subiera para dirigirse a su hogar, pero no lo hizo así, simplemente se dirigió hacia su hermano y empezó a regañarlo, seguramente por venir a buscarla en "algo" que llamara tanto la atención.

En ese momento Gwen, no parecía la amable persona que habían conocido hoy, sino alguien que hacia temblar hasta a su propio hermano, el cual parecía mucho mayor que ella.

Cuando dejo de gritarle a su hermano, dirigió su atención hacia los guardaespaldas para simplemente decir:

- Pueden retirarse, señores. Vamos a caminar. –y miro de reojo a su hermano-. ¿Entendiste,…?-

- …E-Esta bien… -dijo a la vez que tragaba algo de saliva-.

Kai, Erik y Leia los miraban desde lejos, algo temerosos de cómo podrían parecer ellos ante los ojos de su hermano.

- ¡Vengan chicos! ¡Mi hermano no muerde! Aun… -bromeo-.

- ¡Oye! Yo nunca mordí a nadie –negó el mayor-

- ¡Aun! –repitió- El es Mark. Tiene 17. –confirmo-.

Todos se presentaron y estrecharon sus manos con el, tratando de actuar lo mas formal posible ante el heredero de los Dupont.

- ¡E-Es un gusto conocerlo! –dijeron los tres al unísono-.

- Igualmente… -dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano como un saludo-.

- ¿Nos vamos, Mark? –pregunto ella-.

- ¡S-Si! –respondió rápidamente por temor a hacerla enojar de nuevo-.

- Bueno, ¡Los veo mañana chicos! –se despidió alegremente mientras se retiraba hacia el camino a su casa-.

- ¡Adiós Gwen! ¡Luego te llamo! –exclamo Leia-

- …Adiós… -se despidió Erik y Kai-.

Se quedaron charlando en la acera viendo como Gwen se alejaba junto a su hermano en dirección a su casa. Hasta que Erik dijo algo que confundió a ambos.

- …Hacen buena pareja…Tu y Gwen… ¿No? -.

Al escuchar eso Kai se sonrojo un poco pero intento ocultarlo lo más que pudo.

- E-Espera… ¿Te refieres a Kai y Gwen? ¿¡Juntos?! –exclamo desconcertada la pelinegra-.

- …Si… -respondió- …Aunque la pregunta clave aquí es "¿Te parece linda Gwen, Kai?"…-.

- ¿T-T-Tengo que ser sincero? –el rubor en su cara se iba volviendo mas notable cada vez-.

- ¡Pues claro! –exclamaron los dos a la vez-.

- Eemm…Pues…Ya saben… -tartamudeo-.

- ¡Rápido Kai! Queremos una respuesta ahora, ¡No dentro de 10 años! –exigió el pelirrojo-.

Paso bastante tiempo, hasta que este se decidiera a dar una respuesta, la cual mas que un simple "SI".

- ¡¿Enserio?! Aaaaaaaww ¡Que ternura! –dijo la pelinegra llevando ambas manos a sus mejillas-.

- ¿Van a empezar a molestarme con eso? –y se dio media vuelta tratando de irse de una vez a su casa-.

- ¡Ohh! ¡Vamos! ¡No seas así! –Grito Erik ya que se alejaba conforme mas tiempo se quedaba hablando con Leia sobre el tema-.

- Podríamos intentar unirlos ¿No? Después de todo se llevaron bien desde el principio… y por que es hora de que le consigamos una novia… -admitió pelinegra-.

La verdad, es que Kai nunca ha tenido "interacciones románticas". Nunca se enamoro, nunca le llamo la atención el día San Valentín, ni las cosas románticas, el no es un chico "normal"…

- Ya era hora de que se te cruzara por la cabeza conseguirle novia ¡Ya tenemos 15 años! –exclamo- ¿Que tal si llamamos a esta misión imposible "El Par de Locos Que Le Intentan Conseguir Una Novia A Su Amigo Solitario"? –sugirió con entusiasmo-.

- …-solo se le quedo mirando hasta que por fin dijo:- …Creo que es demasiado largo… ¿Qué tal Mision E.P.L.I.C.U.N.A.S? -.

- No lo se… Y si probamos algo como ¿"Sociedad Organizada para Ayudar a los Lobos Solitarios"? O más abreviado S.O.A.L.S -.

- Parece sociedad protectora de animales –admitió ella levantando una ceja-.

- …Tienes razón… -dijo llevando una mano a su mentón adoptando una pose pensativa- ¡Ya se! -.

- ¿Que? –pregunto Leia-.

- ¡Mision Imposible N#15! –grito el pelirrojo-.

- ¡Me gusta! –y sonrío ampliamente- ¡Se queda!-.

- Por cierto… ¿Y Kai? –ambos se pusieron a buscarlo desesperadamente hasta que se dieron cuenta que Kai los había dejado atrás desde hacia mas de 5 minutos para poder irse a su casa, por lo que salieron corriendo en su búsqueda para encontrarlo mas tarde como a unas 6 manzanas de allí-.

- No…Uff…Nos dejes atrás…Uff…De…Nuevo… -dijeron cansados-.

- Ustedes dos se quedaron atrás… -admitió Kai-.

Los tres continuaron caminando hasta que Erik y Leia abrazaron con un brazo a Kai y dijeron:

- Será un buen año ¿Eh? –dijo el pelirrojo-.

- ¡Uno muy bueno! –exclamo la pelinegra-.

- ¿Eh? –dijo sin comprender Kai-.

- Ya lo sabrás –dijeron ambos al unísono mientras mantenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- He he he he-.

- Temo preguntar…-.

**Primer Capitulo ¡Terminado! Díganme que les pareció en los reviews. Lo siento si cambio las situaciones muy rápido, no se que les parecerá a ustedes, así que ¡Siéntanse libres de opinar! Me ayudaría bastante…**

**¡Hasta el prox. Capitulo!**

**P.D: No se preocupen por lo que esta escrito en francés! Solo pónganlo en el traductor y les aparecerá c:**


End file.
